duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn Weatherby
"Don't worry, I'm going to take VERY good care of you..." History Background Quinn was born outside New Vagas. Both parents were kind and hard working and she had 4 little brothers. One was lost to pneumonia at 5. The second died at 7 not five months later from catching a stray bullet in one of the towns they were visiting. Her father’s leg gave out with gout leaving her mother and two brothers to try and keep afloat. Which is when Quinn decided to get into New Vagas and get a job to try and help. She was only 17 at the time. And the only reason she was able to get in poor as she was, was to ‘service’ one of the guards. She walked through the streets trying every business but was turned away. Until a well dressed man saw her and found her attractive. He offered her a job dancing at a club without going into details. She was hungry and desperate and follow suit. They made her sign on before revealing what was really expected of her. She was branded with a tattoo to mark her as theirs and that was that. For the past 9 years she has worked hard to become one of the more popular girls, teaching herself how to move seductively and even sing making her a bit more interesting of a show. But every day she dies a little. Every time she meets a kind man she tries everything she knows to get him hooked so he might take her with him but nothing has panned out. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Quinn had to learn quickly to toughen up when she joined the ranks in the Gomorrah. It wasn’t her first choice in employment but she was desperate. Being a naturally beautiful woman with a good body the owners didn’t take long to hire her. But once she joined she couldn’t get out. Every night she goes out and works her body seductively, flirts with the scum that drool over her and showers the men with the most money with all the attention he craves. She knows how to treat men and it earns her more money the happier the clients are. She wouldn’t mind her job so much if she wasn’t required, rather forced to sleep with men willing to pay for her for the night. Inside she feels a great void where her self esteem used to be, and she’s lonely. Always dreaming some brave guy might come along and take her away. But dreams are for children which she isn’t anymore. She craves love but doubts anyone would want a whore. So every night she paints her face in makeup and a fake smile and pretends she’s something special. She’s popular amongst the patrons but she wishes she wasn’t. After the years of being in this world, Quinn has become somewhat programmed on how to act around men. No matter if she’s on the job or not she’s flirtatious and accommodating. She has to be or she’d be in for a beating or worse. She can’t even bat a man’s hand away from her if he gropes her. She doesn’t feel like a person anymore. She only took the job to try and feed what was left of her family. But she hasn’t been allowed to see them since she was hired. And all her letters never seem to get a response. All she can do is pray to a god she isn’t even sure is there, that someone will save her from this hell. Quinn is very feminine and sexual out of habit. She’s not a rough and tumble type and is absolutely terrified of the mobsters who run the club. She knows she can’t say no to them so when she’s called upon she does as she’s told and then cries herself to sleep. This wasn’t what she wanted her live to be. But in comparison to the Desert and the creatures out there, she knows she wouldn’t last, so she hasn’t even tried to escape. Appearance She has a tattoo of a black butterfly on her lower back, which looks like it’s made of lace and marks her as property to the men who run the Gomorrah. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Mojave Category:Character Category:Wastelander Category:The Omertas